


The stars

by donniethecatcher



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fluff, Hardly any Frank/Gerard, Na Na Na music video, Not graphic deaths, cuteness, danger days, killjoys, like you have to squint to see it, sing! Music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniethecatcher/pseuds/donniethecatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unspoken rule in the zones. You don't ask about the past you only think about the future and achieving the rebel cause. <br/>I looked at her for a second and decided that I was gonna tell her. Not everything of course but just a few bits. </p>
<p>This tells the story of the six times the girl asked Fun Ghoul about his life before the killjoys, and how he had no choice but to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like hour at like three am so please forgive me if there's mistakes or plot holes. I tried to base it on the videos for na na na and sing as much as I could but I have changed a few things. Please tell me if you see any mistakes.

It was almost a month after we'd first found her when the girl asked me the first time. I was lying in my spot on the diner counter staring up at a small hole in the ceiling that allowed me to see the stars.   
We'd taken a pretty bad beating a few hours prior. Dr D had called out in his broadcast for someone to go help a group in Zone 11. They'd finally found a hide out after days of travelling and were so tired they didn't check the surroundings properly. The moment the last person fell asleep the entire place was up in flames. Everyone managed to get out alive but some had severe injuries, one of them being Party. They thought everyone was out but then a boy cried out saying his brother was still inside and no one had any doubt who's be the one to jump back into the burning building. Kobra didn't talk to him the whole way on the ride back to the diner but the second we arrived he punched him, hugged him and dragged him off to treat his wounds. Jet shuffled off somewhere talking about cars and fire damage so I was left to my thoughts. At least until I felt a poke in my side. I turned over to so the girl peering up at me from under the mass of hair that rivalled even Jets. "Hi" she chirped, happy as always. "Hi" I smiled back politely. She grinned and scrabbled up onto the counter forcing me to sit up next to her. She grinned at me before leaning on my arm slightly and closing her eyes. 

After about half an hour I heard her pipe up again "You're bleeding". She pointed to a large gash on my leg. "I thought you were asleep". She rolled her eyes and pointed to my leg harder "You're bleeding idiot. Besides I'm not tired". I chuckled slightly and nodded "Fair enough, although you probably wanna get tired before Jet's finished playing with his car, you know how he gets if you're awake too late". She groaned and did an impressive leap off the counter, landing in the seating booth opposite where her small bed was set up. "Fine but at least tell me a story". I frowned slightly. Not that this was an unusual request, girl almost always asked for stories, it was just never off me. I was the one she went to when she wanted to be sneaked out on missions or wanted to go and climb on the roof when she was supposed to be sleeping, not the one to tuck her up in bed and wow her with my stories. I shrugged slightly. "What kind of story you want". She pondered for a moment before whispering almost inaudibly. "Yours?". I fought the urge to wince. It was a sensitive question to ask any rebel especially one of the killjoys. It was an unspoken rule in the zones. You don't ask about the past you only think about the future and achieving the rebel cause.   
I looked at her for a second and decided that I was gonna tell her. Not everything of course but just a few bits. Besides I didn't know any other stories and despite her protests her eyes were dropping already so she'd be asleep in a few minutes. "Alright...but on one condition". She sat up straight with a huge eager smile on her face. "You don't repeat it to anyone, and I mean anyone not party, not kobra, not even Jet okay? you can't tell anyone" she nodded solemnly seeing I was serious. I grinned and patted the place next to me on the counter. She grinned back and jumped over to him, snuggling into my arm once she was there. 

A while later I looked down to see her fast asleep on my arm. I smiled and gently lifted her to her bed, covering her the best I could with the few blankets she had. I ruffled her hair before going out to find out what the others were up to. 

 

The second time she asked me we were all sat down in a booth eating out of the disgusting food cans. "Ghoul?" She said almost too innocently, blinking up at me from her spot next to Jet. "Yeah.." She grinned at me widely, "you never finished the story you were telling me and if I remember you were up to a really amazing part". My eyes widened as her grin got impossibly wider and everyone turned to look at me questioningly. "Um I-I'll finish it off later kid, when you go to bed yeah?". The girl nodded and grinned again innocently "Yeah sure Fr-I mean Ghoul". My eyes widened even further. She knew my name. Crap. She'd asked the last time but she was practically out of it and I only said it once so I assumed that she wouldn't remember. I prayed that she wouldn't remember. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and excused myself before nearly running out the door. I was sat outside with my head resting against the diner and my eyes closed, when I heard the door swing open and shut again, before feeling someone sit next to me. I smiled not needing to open my eyes to recognise the person. "She's really upset you know, she thinks you're mad at her, she says she was only joking". I could practically feel Party staring at the side of my face as he said it. "I know. It's my fault really I shouldn't have told her the stupid story". I felt rather than saw him nod. "What...um..what was the story you told her?" I opened my eyes to see him looking down, playing with his fingers nervously. I swallowed "mine". He looked up at me quickly with a shocked expression on his face. "Yours?" I nodded. He looked down again for a while before falling against the diner, looking almost defeated "Why?" I considered the question for a while before shrugging "needed to talk about it". Party nodded slowly before standing up and walking back to the diner door saying "You and Jet can do the rounds tonight, I'm too tired" before opening and closing the door angrily. I groaned and looked up at the stars as my eyes slowly drifted shut. 

 

The third time she asked we were in the car. We'd gone out on zone search and decided it was safe she came with us. She was half sitting out if the window screaming at the top of her lungs. Jet was holding so tightly onto her leg I thought he might break it if she tried to move. We were all cramped into the tight, boiling, dusty space of the car but we were all happy. There'd been no rebel casualties for almost two weeks and Dr D was increasing the amount of music he played as it was safer to do so. There was some song playing as we drove. A punk tune with a strong guitar riffs and loud drums and a heavy bass that you could feel at the bottom of your spine. The kind of song that made you feel alive. It had just gotten to the chorus when she climbed back into the car and turned to me, asking me the fated question "so what happened next?" 

 

The fourth time she asked it was in the middle of the night. I thought everyone was asleep so I'd climbed up onto the roof. There'd been a huge increase in BL/ind activity in the last week and there seemed to be draculoids everywhere you turned. Party had decided that we needed to get closer to BL/ind to find out more information. We were setting off tomorrow and much to Jet's protests decided to take the girl with us. She was too important to leave on her own even though we were essentially taking her closer to the people who wanted to capture her. Speak of the devil I felt a small thud next to me. "Why'd you always look at the stars?" She said, voice barely above a whisper. "Because of the last thing my mum ever told me" I said just as quietly. She fidgeted for a few minutes before asking the last question I wanted her to "what was it?" I pondered for a second before looking at her, she was looking at me, curls falling in her eyes, a jacket that was slightly to big for her and a smudge of dirt on her forehead that kobra had missed when he managed to wrestle her into a bath. It was then I remembered just how young she was, and how she didn't deserve any of the things she'd been thrown into. I smiled softly "It can only be told at the right moment". She frowned slightly "when will that be?" I grinned "you'll know". She rolled her eyes at my vague answer and proceeded to poke me until I carried on with my story from where I last left off. 

The fifth time she asked was the very next day. We were in the car travelling across the zones. We'd been in high spirits at first, stopping at gas stations and using our vend-a-hacks to get batteries and weapons and stealing magazines for Kobra to add to his collection. But after a while the reality set in for everyone. We were driving to go and meet Party. He'd set of early this morning dressed in an old mousekat costume he found. He wanted to go and check everything was safe and possibly take out any draculoids that were around before we arrived. We took the longer way around, travelling through the outside zones as to avoid the ones where most of the dracs were spotted. The girl was (not so) secretly plaiting Jet's hair when he snapped at her, telling her to bother someone else for once, before immediately apologising and asking her to go to sleep for a while. She shuffled over to me, wrapped herself around my arm and asked me to finish my story. I didn't even need to think about it before the words started flowing out of my mouth. I didn't even care that Jet and Kobra were there I knew I needed to get this off my chest and the girl needed something to distract her. 

The next thing I remember is waking up and looking around. It looked like we were in the middle of the bomb site. There were dead dracs everywhere and kobra and Jet were on the ground as well, I couldn't even see if they were still breathing. Party was sat not too far from me, screaming and punching the giant mousekat head he was wearing previously. I immediately ran over to him and pulled him into my arms. "I promised her! I promised her I'd protect her! I promised they wouldn't get her! Ghoul I lied. I lied to her and now they could do anything, they could hurt her or worse.." Party was breathing heavily as he panicked and I hugged him harder. "Shh it's okay she'll be fine, we can save her we'll go as soon as kobra and jet are awake okay? It'll all be fine". 

We were on our way in the car when my stories were mentioned. "Ghoul?" Jet tentatively whispered. "Yeah?" I turned to look at him, seeing the uncertainty on his face. "That story you always tell Kid..what's it about?" I shrugged slightly "my life, she asked me to tell her a story one day and I didn't know any good ones so I told her mine". He nodded slowly and didn't say anything for a few minutes before speaking up again, louder this time, "Ray". Everyone looking at him confused "what?" frowned Kobra. Jet smiled slightly "Ray, it's my real name". We all shifted slightly. No one spoke of their reals names, not in the zones. It was another unspoken rule. It was the name you were given when you were under the rule of BL/ind so you were supposed to leave it behind when you became a rebel. I understood though. We all understood. We all knew why Jet told us his name and we all knew why we told him ours in return. We knew that we were going to do everything to get The girl out of there alive, even if it meant that we didn't get out of there with her. 

 

The sixth and last time she didn't even need to ask. We'd all just seen Party be shot dead by Korse and Kobra run to try and avenge his brother. Me and Jet turned to run out of the building with the girl but as I looked behind me I knew there were too many to fight off, even if we got outside they'd still stop us before we got ten metres. I turned to look at Jet and nodded. He understood what to do and held of the dracs while I turned to the girl. I bent down and smiled at her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly and I repeated the words my mother had said to me. "Whenever you feel sad you look up at the stars you hear me? You look up at the stars because no matter where you are or I am, when we look up at the stars we'll be looking at the same sky, and we'll be together". I pulled back from the hug and ruffled her hair. I then shouted to Jet who dragged her out of the door. I shut the door and got a glimpse of them almost at the car. I grinned as I turned around and started to fire the best I could. The last thing I remember as I was knocked onto the ground was seeing the night sky through a window and smiling as I knew The girl had escaped.


End file.
